<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Late Night at the Office by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990062">A Late Night at the Office</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys'>holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prodigal Son (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, In Public, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex, Quiet Sex, Semi-Public Sex, jbbkinktober2020, lotion as lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Gil are at the precinct late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Day 13: In Public</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>It's Kinktober 2020, babes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Late Night at the Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The precinct is never empty. There are busier periods, of course, but, even at night, there’s a crew there of both law enforcement and maintenance. Usually, Malcolm and Gil and the rest of the team are all at home in their beds by this time. They’d be called in if a case came in for Major Crimes, but there’s no reason for them to be around all of the time. </p>
<p>Today, of course, they were called in. Malcolm crosses his legs and rests his cheek on his hand. </p>
<p>In front of him, Gil sits at his desk filling out paperwork. </p>
<p>It’s nearly two in the morning. Their case led to a stakeout, to a plan that had all four of them wearing bulletproof vests and converging on their suspect, and, despite their teamwork, the murderer got away. At first. They caught up with her thanks to some very risky maneuvers on Malcolm’s part, but even then, it wasn’t until past one that they got her booked. </p>
<p>Gil took one look at JT’s weary face and the bags under Dani’s eyes before telling them — ordering them — to go home and rest up. Neither of them put up much fuss, and that was telling enough. JT had his wife and baby girl to go home to, to cuddle and see that they were alright after a long day of looking at bodies. Dani had a puppy at her apartment that would no doubt be ecstatic to see her. </p>
<p>Gil didn’t ask Malcolm to go home. They all knew he wouldn’t have listened anyway. Especially not now that their relationship is a solid year in, that they’ve been living together for half of that. There’s nothing waiting for Malcolm at their apartment. </p>
<p>His heart is right here in the precinct, in Lieutenant Gil Arroyo’s office. </p>
<p>“I can help, you know,” Malcolm says tiredly. “I did plenty of paperwork at the Bureau.”</p>
<p>This conversation is old hat. Malcolm offers to take on some of the burden. Gil declines, knowing his superiors are even touchier about his partner’s part in their cases now that they’re together. Malcolm concedes, because he’s all too aware of it, too. The next time Gil is drowning in paperwork, he’ll offer again. </p>
<p>“You could help by going home,” Gil replies, the soft smile on his face clearly showing the fact that he knows Malcolm won’t. </p>
<p>Malcolm smiles and doesn’t say a word. </p>
<p>Gil goes back to his work. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another hour passes before Gil finally finishes all of it. He rubs at his eyes as he shuts off his computer and stands up. </p>
<p>Malcolm blinks, yawning, and gets to his feet. His suit jacket was thrown over the back of the chair, so he picks it up now, hooking it over his shoulder. “Ready to go?”</p>
<p>Gil leans in and pulls him into a kiss instead of answering. </p>
<p>As it often is with them, the short peck turns into something more, the two of pushing on, lengthening the kiss. </p>
<p>They break apart, and Malcolm looks up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Gil?”</p>
<p>They’ve had a rule — no sex in the office. Of course, a lot of the reasoning behind it was tied to the rest of the team. They’d played around with scenarios in the bedroom before, talked about Gil bending Malcolm over his desk at the precinct, about him letting everyone there know who he belonged to even if they weren’t allowed to watch. </p>
<p>In practice, they’d be much quieter. The idea of JT or Dani or even Edrisa walking in or finding the door locked and <em>wondering</em>, however, was too off-putting (and in some ways, downright horrifying) to seriously consider it. </p>
<p>But the precinct is running on a short staff at night. Neither detective is here, and Edrisa went home hours before they had. No one’s come to the office. No one has any reason to. </p>
<p>Gil reaches out and brushes a loose bit of Malcolm’s hair behind his ear. “Kid?” he says gruffly. </p>
<p>Malcolm tilts his head, chasing that touch. “I’m up for it if you are.”</p>
<p>Gil slowly removes the jacket he just put on. Beneath it, he’s got one of his favorite sweaters and a dark brown pair of slacks on. “Pull your pants down,” he murmurs, “and bend over the desk.”</p>
<p>Taking a step back, Malcolm walks around Gil. He carefully moves some of Gil’s knickknacks to the back shelf, pushes his own slacks down to his knees, and bends over the desk, looking up at his lover. </p>
<p>Gil looks around the office, aware that they aren’t prepared for this. They haven’t used condoms for a while now, but there’s no lube here, either. </p>
<p>Malcolm pushes himself up again and rummages in the drawer, finally pulling out a tube of lotion. “Better than nothing,” he says and holds it out to Gil, who takes it with a dubious look and a shake of his head.</p>
<p>“It’ll have to do.” It’s unscented, thankfully. He puts a good dollop on his fingers as he finds his place behind Malcolm and thinks it’s a good thing they have sex fairly often. Getting Malcolm ready shouldn’t be a long process. </p>
<p>The longer they’re here, the higher the chance they’ll be caught, even if it’s unlikely. </p>
<p>Malcolm clasps a hand over his mouth as he’s stretched by one, two, three fingers in quick succession. The feeling of Gil getting him ready is even better than usual, heightened by exactly where they are.</p>
<p>Gil clearly feels it, too. He squeezes more lotion out onto his hand and slicks his cock up quick and sloppy. He sinks in to the root without much fanfare. His groan is soft in the office.</p>
<p>Malcolm’s is muffled in his hand. He spreads his legs a little wider.</p>
<p>Gil grips his hips and fucks into him, thrusts fast and dirty as the situation really catches up with him. “<em>Fuck</em>, kid.”</p>
<p>Not wanting to risk taking his hand away to say anything, Malcolm clenches down around him, ripping another groan out of him. </p>
<p>Which could be a problem. Usually, Gil is by far the quieter of the two of them. </p>
<p>So, rising up, Malcolm wraps an arm behind him, around the back of Gil’s neck and drags him into a kiss. </p>
<p>Gil’s hips stutter as he moans into his lover’s mouth. “Good thinking,” he says breathlessly as they break. </p>
<p>Malcolm smirks and kisses him again, one hand on the edge of the desk for stability. </p>
<p>The angle is different this way, the thrusts shorter but harsher, and Gil’s fingers dig into his hips as their bodies clap together.  </p>
<p>Distantly, the two of them can hear the diminished bustle of the half-empty precinct. There are muffled conversations going on, footsteps. Life’s going on outside the office, beyond the blinds, and no one’s aware of them in their space.</p>
<p>Of the way Malcolm shudders into Gil’s mouth as he comes on the cleared off desk.</p>
<p>Of how Gil holds him up on trembling legs as he desperately chases his own orgasm.</p>
<p>Of the come that threatens to leak from Malcolm’s hole as Gil helps him pulls his boxer briefs and slacks back up. </p>
<p>Malcolm wads the tissues up after he cleans the desk, thinking twice before dropping them in the trashcan and stuffing them in his pocket with a slight grimace instead. </p>
<p>Gil chuckles and kisses his temple. </p>
<p>Together, they make sure the other looks presentable enough before they open the door. </p>
<p>(It wasn’t locked. Both of them are going to be remembering this for quite a while.)</p>
<p>There are a few glances their way as Gil locks up, just the looks of people who are half-asleep, who heard a noise and couldn’t help but see what it was. Disregarding them, Gil and Malcolm walk side by side across the floor, down the hall, out of the precinct. They climb into Gil’s car and drive home. </p>
<p>(Malcolm is already hard again feeling the come leak from him as he sits in the passenger seat, and he knows Gil will be just as ready by the time they get home.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first Kinktober! I'm planning on doing every prompt, so look out for more!</p>
<p>Prompt list I'm using can be found here: https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/post/627189398153363456/kinktober-2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>